Horses and Love
by Chlerek and Clace
Summary: This story takes place back in the 1800's. Can Jace buy her horse? Will they fall inlove? Let's just wait and see!
1. A New One, And A New Love

**I do not own any of these characters, besides the horse! I want to thank Cassandra Clare for all that she's done for everyone :)**

**Jace: When does this take place?**

**Me:... A long long time ago, when there were dinosaurs...**

**Jace: Really!**

**Me: No.**

**Clary: Mmk guys! The stories begining!**

**3 3 3**

* * *

><p>"Clare!" my father called from the stables. I ran towards them as fast as I could, hoping the foal wouldn't be born before I got there. Just has I got into the stable the foal came out of my fathers mare.<p>

"Is that going to be my horse, dad?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes. He just nodded, "Is it a boy, dad?"

"Yes, Clare." I he replied quietly, "Come and see, what would you like to name him?"

"I wanna name him…" I thought for a minute, "Jace."

"Okay, sweetie, Jace it is." He smile up at me. I could tell my father was getting old just by his voice, but his smile held many years of horse back riding and training in it. I smiled back at him. I wrapped my arms around the foal's neck.

12 years later

"Jace!" I called out into the field. He came running to me. I jumped onto his back and rode towards the stables. "Mom! Did you see how fast I rode him to the stables?"

"Yes, sweetie. Now go put him away." My mother glared up at me.

"Why? I was gonna ride him into town."

"No. Now." She pointed at the stables.

"Why? You've been like this since dad died!" I complained to her. My mother was taken back.

"Been like what, sweetheart?" she asked me innocently.

"Ugh! You always do that to me when I ask you these things. I don't understand, mother? Why are you always a stuck up snob bitch to me. You've acted like that since dad died."

"I have not! Get off that horse, right now! You have no right to keep the damn horse anymore." She yelled at me.

"No. I'm going to town now." I turned Jace around. Without looking back at my mother I rode off on Jace.

"Clare!" My mother yelled, "There's someone the house waiting to meet you. You better come back soon, I don't want to have him waiting to long."

I yanked on Jace reins and turned him back around. I rode him back towards my mom. She 'hmphed' when I got to her.

"Who is this 'he' you are talking about?" I questioned her.

"It's Mr. Wayland. He has come here for you." She gave me a sly smile.

"Should I know who that is?" I looked at her.

"Not at the moment. Now go put your horse in the stables and get yourself in more feminine clothing." My mother turned to the house without another word.

I sighed. Great now I have to deal with some guy I don't even know. "Come on Jace, let's put you inside, it seems to me a storm is coming any ways."

Jace neighed lightly, seeming to know what I was saying; he went to the stables, his head low. I patted the side of his neck.

Once in the house I went to the staircase. But before I was all the way up the stairs my mother called out me, "Clary, sweetie!"

"Yes, mother?" I walked half way down the stairs and peeped into the parlor. I saw a pair of men's legs in my fathers chair and frowned.

"Are you decent?" She asked me.

"I'm wearing my riding clothes still." I was confused. Why did matter? Not like I'm going to marry the stranger.

"Okay, go change into nice clothing and come down." She lowered her voice, "I'm so sorry my daughter is taking so long. She's very much like her father, which is stubborn." She giggled quietly.

I took the stair two steps at a time. Then quietly entered my father parlor. I glanced over at the stranger, 'Mr. Wayland', in my dads chair.

"Mother." I curtsied politely at her.

"Clary, darling, this is Mr. Wayland," She gestured towards the man in father chair, "Mr. Wayland, this my daughter, Clary"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayland." I put out my hand out for him.

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Jace." He took my hand and kissed it. I froze. Jace? I questioned myself.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Clary?" He looked at me with golden eyes and smiled.

"Mmm… No. I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought. You see, that was my fathers chair that you are sitting in," I gestured to the chair, "And…"

"Oh my! I am so sorry. Do you want me to move to another chair?" He looked at me apologetic.

"No. No, you're fine." I gave a faint smile. I felt his hand wrap around mine and give it a light squeeze, then he let go. I went to go sit next to mother.

"Now, Clary dear, don't get mad at me," my mother began, "Mr. Wayland is here to ask you something very important."

"Yes?" I gestured for him to speak.

"I would like to buy your horse. He seems to be on the list of horses to buy." He looked at me sincerely.

"What!" I stood up and so did he, "You.. You can't! He is MY horse. My father gave him to me!"

"Your horse is on the pricing list. I would like to buy him." He looked me in the eyes.

I slapped him and turned to my mother, "You put my horse on the list! Why!"

"Because he is part of your fathers' life, not yours nor mine" She simply answered.

I turned back around, ready to slap him again but he caught my hand before I could.

"Now, Miss Clary, it is not polite to slap company now is it?" He smiled again.

I blushed slightly and noticed that he was lightly rubbing the inside of my wrist. I yanked my hand away from his and blushed deeper.

"Clary, darling, why don't you go get our guest something to drink. Mr. Wayland? Would you like some scotch?" my mother asked him.

He lowly chuckled, "No thanks, I am to young to drink scotch. But I will have some water, Miss Clary." He looked down at me with a smile.

"I shall be back then." I left the room to get a glass of water for Jace.

"I'm so dearly sorry, Mr. Wayland, like I said she is very stubborn. She has no mind of her own sometimes." My mother laughed.

I had the glass of water in my hand when I realized that I had broken the glass. I felt a hand on top of mine. I looked up to see Jace before me. I unclenched my hand and saw there was blood. My eyes went wide.

"Miss Clary?" Jace said quietly, "You need to wash your hand." He guided me to my sink. I just nodded. I wanted to cry, but not in front of him.

He helped me wash my hand and made sure it was clear of glass. He asked where the bandages were and I pointed at the cabinet. He wrapped my hand with the bandage. He bent his head down and kissed my hand again. I blushed and looked at him. I wanted to take my hand away but I couldn't.

"Th—Thank you." I said shyly.

"You're quiet welcome, Miss Clary. You know," he started, "I have taken quiet a liking to you."

"J—" I began.

"Clary, dear!" my mother called, "What is taking you guys so long!"

"Coming mother!" I grabbed Jace's hand, not knowing what I was doing, and brought him with me back into the parlor. I let go of his hand as soon as we entered the parlor.

Jace sat back into my fathers' seat. And I sat next to him.

"Is there anything else you need to ask, Mr. Wayland?" my mother asked innocently.

"No. I'm sorry to have been such a burden to you guys." He got up gracefully.

I also got up and walked him to the door. "Thank you for stopping by, Jace."

"You are quite welcome. I hope to see you sometime in the feature." He bent down and kissed my cheek, "I will see you soon."

"Okay…" was all I could say.

"Oh! I think he likes you, my dear!" my mother said coming behind me.

"Mother!" I turned to her, "Mind your own business!" I stormed to my room, tears falling from my eyes. I laid down on my bed, face buried in my pillows. I heard tapping at my window. I lifted my face to see Jace at my window. He pointed up, meaning I want in now open the window. I got up and opened it before he would break it.

"Jace?" I looked at him confused. I wiped at tear from my eye.

"What's wrong, Miss Clary?" He asked jumping through the window.

"Mmm. Nothing." I lied.

"Hmm. You say that but yet you look away from me." Jace took my chin in his hand.

"My.. my mother. She… she wants to sell my horse. But she can't. It's my decision. I love my horse, very much so." I looked into his gold eyes.

"I see. Hmm," he brought his face closer to mine, "You're still hiding something from me, but what?"

"I… I.. mmm.." I couldn't speak with his face so close to mine. I wanted to kiss him but I knew I shouldn't.

"What I said before was true. I have taken quite a liking to you." He kissed under my chin lightly.

"J—Jace." I wanted to stop him but at the same time I didn't.

His lips grazed the edge of my lips, I could feel him smile. I put my hands upon his chest, meaning to push him away. Instead, I grabbed a handful of his shirt pulling him to me.

"You shouldn't tease me like this, Jace" I said hungrily. I looked up at his gold eyes, which were really dark now. Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Sweetie, I'm going to the market, do you want to come or need anything?" my mother said through the door.

"No thanks, mother." I said politely. I looked back up at Jace, his eyes turning lighter.

"Am I really teasing you that much?" he asked tracing my face. His eyes were full of sorrow.

"Mmm. A bit." I laughed at him, "But its okay. I can forgive you…" I paused, "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, that'd be nice. Thanks.<strong>

**I will have more up sooner or later!**


	2. Staying Forever

**Hey guys hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. And sorry this one is so short. :-/ But none the less I did it!**

**Kyo (fruba): Wait a second! I thought this was about me.**

**Me: Sorry, Kyo. But this about Jace.**

**Jace: Who is this guy, Nessie!**

**Me: Nerp. No one... . . Teehee!**

**Jace: Are we gonna kiss in this story?**

**Clary: You'll just have to wait and see!**

**I do not own any characters ecpect the horse :)**

* * *

><p>Jace pushed me towards my bed and I fell back. "You're mother won't be home for a while, will she?"<p>

I just shook my head, grabbing at his shirt. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. But it wasn't proper. I'd probably get in trouble. I promised myself I wouldn't let another man in my life after my father died. Especially after how my father died. My eyes saddened. Jace noticed. I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he asked quietly, kissing my neck.

"Jace… I—I can't." I loosened my grip on his shirt, flattening it out.

"You can't what?" he asked again, "Kiss me? I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at me."

I stared at him with wide eyes. His face was inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I looked down at his lips and back to his eyes. His eyes played a smile. If I just move a little closer we could be kissing. But instead I buried my face into his chest. I started crying for the first time in a long time. He just held me close to him, rubbing my back softly. I took in his scent. He smelled like sunshine, mint, and fighting gear.

"You okay, love?" he whispered in to my red hair. I shook my head again. "It's okay. Why don't you come with me? We can sneak to my place. I'll leave a note telling your mother that you went to my place to talk about your horse. Can you walk?"

I shook my head a little. I clung to his shirt, making sure he wouldn't leave me.

"Okay. Put your arms around my neck." I did what he said and he put one hand under my back and the other under my legs. I buried my face into his neck.

I don't know how or when we got to his place. I just remember him putting me on the couch. "Jace… Don't leave me."

He turned around, "I'm just going to get you a glass of water. I'll be back in a second."

I stared after him, not taking my eyes off of the entry way where he just was. A second later he was in front of me, handing me the glass of water. I took a sip out of it and put onto the table stand by the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, taking my hand in his.

"No… not yet." I whispered, looking at my hand in his big hand. I looked up into his golden eyes. I wanted to cry again. His hand came up to my face and wiped a tear away.

"It's okay, love, I promise. I'll stay with you." He said softly.

I looked back into his eyes, "You… you will?"

"Yes." He kissed me, confirming the promise.

Surprisingly, I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. He kissed my lips lightly one more time.

"Clary, dear," he began. I looked up at him, "I've always loved you. From the moment I met you."

"But... we just met today." I said questionlly.

"Not true, my dear." He kissed my nosed, "We met when we were little. My parents were good friends of your father. I was at his funeral. I sat next you and let you cry on me. You must of thought I was someone else. Did you have a brother?"

I nodded, "His name was Jonathan."

"Ah, yes I remember him. He was the other blonde there." He rubbed my cheek, "I've always been watching you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you. The moment you cried on me."

"Jace?" I looked into his golden eyes.

"Yes, love?" He looked back at me.

"Can… I stay with you. Forever." I shyly asked, looking away. I felt his fingers under my chin and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes. You can stay with me until you're tired of me." He kissed my lips gently. I parted my lips, allowing him in. Our tongues fought for a while, his won. We were now laying on his couch, me on top of him, both of us breathing hard.

"Clary." He nibbled my ear.

"Yes?"

"Will you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh cliff hanger... I normally hate these but I had to, just to see what people think!<strong>

**Please review! What do you think he'll ask her... hmm?**

**-Nessie**


	3. Scared

**So... It took me enough time to write this. I'm going to post another story of mine on here, it'll be my third. :) ANYWAYS, please enjoy.**

**Jace: Why don't I ever get a say in anything?**

**Clary: Because you're Jace and you're SMOKING hot.**

**Jace: Whoa... ~blush~**

**Clary: It's the truth... ~shrug~**

**Alec: HEY! WHEN DO I COME IN!**

**Me: Oh Alec, stop being so feminine and wait!**

**Alec: Btw, Nessie doesn't own any of the MIC!**

* * *

><p><em>~Playback~<em>

"_Yes. You can stay with me until you're tired of me." He kissed my lips gently. I parted my lips, allowing him in. Our tongues fought for a while, his won. We were now laying on his couch, me on top of him, both of us breathing hard._

"_Clary." He nibbled my ear._

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you…"_

_~End of Playback~_

"Will you please, oh please, marry me?" He asked with such a serious face.

At first I thought he was joking so it took me a minute to reply, "I don't think now is the best time, Jace. A few moments ago you wanted to buy my horse, now you're asking me to marry you. Are trying to get my horse?"

"Wha—you think I'd do that to you?" he looked at me with shock, "Clary, my love, I simply love you and want to be with you forever. So please marry me"

I had the urge to slap him, but I didn't, "That's not the right way to even propose. Maybe if you try again, but better."

A sly smile was on his lips but he got down on one knee and held his hand out. I placed mine in his, "Clary Fray, will you please, with all your love, marry me?"

"Oh Jace!" I exclaimed, "Yes, of course!"

"Good." He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my around his neck, kissing him then pulling back to look into his golden eyes.

I brushed a piece of his hair away from his face, "I love you, Jace. Forever."

He pressed his lips against mine, "As do I, my love."

"Jace…" I looked down at the floor, "How well did you know my father?"

"Well… the first time I met you we were both about… 1½. So I knew him pretty well. I'd help him around your house. I'd play with your brother somewhat, he was a kind boy, but he held no interest for me. You, you held the interest for me. With your bright red hair and beautiful green eyes," he paused, "I could not help but stare at you. You were far too beautiful, even as a child. But then, I moved. More to the west when I was about 8 years old. My father had been offered a better job and my mother didn't want him to leave her, so she took me with her to go after him." He looked up at me, "Then I came back here when I was 13, to find you. Then I heard your father had died and they were going to have a funeral. That's when I decided to go see you, I knew how close you were with your father. Considering whenever I was over you'd be with. I was also there when you named your horse. You never noticed that you named him after me, considering you never really were around me."

"Where.. where are your parents now?" I asked in shock by all this information, "Did my mother really love my father? Did my father love my mother?"

"Whoa, my love, slow down." He patted my arms and we went to sit back down on the couch, "My parents, I don't know. I haven't really talked to them since then, my mother writes me once a year but that's it. And yes your mother loved your father, very much so. But I don't really think your father was in love with your mother. He never looked at her with love."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"But I do know that he loved you very much. You were the center of his world." Jace wiped a tear from my cheek. I didn't notice I was crying until now. I covered my face with my hands. "I'm sorry, Clary, I probably told you too much now."

"It's fine…" I said into my hands.

"Won't you look at me, Clary? I need to see your face." He tried to pry my hands away. When he did he put them on his chest. I fisted a hand full of his shirt. I buried my face into his chest and cried. "We should probably get your clothes from your cottage. It's almost dusk."

"I—I don't want to go home, Jace. I'm scared. Can we get them tomorrow? Along with my horse?" I mumbled from his chest.

"Okay. You want to sleep in my bed or on the couch?"

"Can I—I sleep in your bed? Please." I finally looked up at him.

"Sure. Come with me." He took my hand in his and tolled me to his room. "You're gonna need something else to sleep in. That dress can't be comfortable."

"No—No it's fine!" But he was already handing me a big white shirt. I sank onto his bed. Not really wanting to get undressed right now.

"Would you like some privacy, love?" he looked down at me.

I shook my head, "Please stay… Can you help me..? I can't unbutton the back of my dress."

"Sure." He motioned for me to get up and turn around, which I did. I felt his hands at my back, working the buttons. Then I felt his lips at my shoulder, softly kissing them. My dress and corset fell to the floor and I was left in my under dress. His hands went to my waist and he pulled me to him. He softly grazed my neck and shoulders, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

"Do I?" I turned around. I took my undress off and put his white shirt on. Silently I unhooked my bra. Jace kept his eyes on my eyes and lips, never looking down at my body. I giggled quietly, "I've waited even longer. It took you forever for you to even look my way."

"I'm always looking at you, Clary. Forever." He kissed me, pushing me back to his bed. I fell and he landed on top of me, keeping his arms locked around me. I placed my hands on his neck, gripping his shoulders. He let out a quiet moan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed... I've never kissed anyone so I'm not all too good at doing kissing scences. Review!<strong>


End file.
